Operation: Forget You
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: Takes place in New Moon after the Cullens leave. Bella makes a new friend, a sassy gay friend who makes it his mission to help Bella forget Edward.
1. Chapter 1

HI! Thanks to my friends and my awesome suitemate for helping me create this story:) FYI italiacs are thoughts. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bella.

The Cullens had just left. Bella was at lunch and realized they were never coming. She had lost her first love that she had only known for about six months or so. She had lost touch with her human friends because she considered them inferior to the vampire awesomeness that the Cullens radiated.

Being all sullen and moody, she barely ate anything. Bella kept her eyes trained on the window in a catatonic state. She was desperately waiting for the group of smug vampires to come strutting into the cafeteria.

A high pitched "S'cuse me," brought Bella out of her funk as well as the light tap on the shoulder.

Her small voice managed to spit out a "yes" barely above a whisper. Bella turned around to the person to her left, so eager to get her attention, ripping her from her deepest desires. Who she saw in front of her was unexpected. Bella had no idea who he was.

He was tall with light brown, gelled hair that looked pointy. He held a goofy grin on his face that somewhat distracted Bella from the long light-orange sequin scarf wrapped around his skinny neck.

_Oops,_ he had said something. Bella tried to smile and get back into reality by actually listening to his high-pitched voice asking if he could take a seat.

"Yes," Bella automatically said. _Maybe he's new_ she thought. _The school wasn't THAT big and everyone knew everyone._

"K, thanks," was the reply as the young man situated himself across from the melancholy brown-haired girl. He pulled out a sandwich and a snack pack. Before diving in he opened up his ice tea and took a swig. Then he looked up to the wide-eyed girl. "What?" he asked, a little irritated at the staring.

"Nothing," she quickly stuttered, returning her focus to taking apart her sandwich and glancing out the window.

"What's your name?" He asked, determined to learn more about the pathetic looking girl in front of him. He had to help. He couldn't let her get herself down, it was painful to watch.

"Bella," she answered quickly.

"I'm Thomas," he introduced himself and added, "What are you looking for?"

Acting a little jumpy and surprised at this question, Bella took a little longer to reply, "I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"OH, is he coming late? Did I take his spot? Sorry, I'm new," the boy babbled on, realizing the girl was barely taking notice of the conversation.

"Um. No. I mean I don't' know where he is. Well, I mean I do, but I hope that's it's just a dream and he'll be coming back any moment now."

_Wow, pathetic much. She looked like a drowned puppy._ He decided something had to be said, "You're a stupid b*tch."

This statement caught her attention. It looked like anger boiled behind those sad eyes. _At least she has some emotion and does have some notion of what's going on outside of her mind_. "What did you just call me?"

He said, "You heard me Bella. Did you not just hear yourself? You're hoping it's just a dream and he'll be back. Well, I hate to break it to you honey, but from the looks of things, I don't think your boy will be back. Why don't you just move on with your life and stop whining about him."

"But I LOVE him!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hun, he left you and he's not coming back."

"He left BECAUSE he loved me."

"That's nice. Seriously, look at your life and your choices."

"What about them?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You look like a pathetic mess."

_She couldn't believe this new guy was speaking to her this way. It was absolutely brutal._ She glanced at her reflection and took a deep breath. _OMG he is right. Everyone must have been too ashamed or something to remark. Oh, how embarrassing_. "I do!" Bella whined and slammed her elbows on the table, then rested her head between her hands.

"Oh, honey, I can help," he said with a nice pat on her shoulder.

"You can?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course! Girl, do you know who I am?

"No…"

"Well, I am adept at helping hopeless cases in the matters of the heart."

"Really, how so?"

"First of all (he says with a limp wrist pose), that bland shapeless ensemble you've got going on wouldn't even work for Buzzy, the homeless man on the corner," he says with his lips pursed and his finger waggling down the length of her body.

"Second of all, that whole helpless thing you've got going on, is not attractive."

"You don't know what it's like having your heart ripped out into tiny little pieces," she says dramatically with hand gestures. "He was my first and only love, I will never love again."

He raises his eyebrow in disbelief and says "Honey, you're being just a little dramatic don't you think?"

"How can you say that, you don't even know what I've been through, having the love of my life abandon me."

He rolls his eyes and sighs thinking, _this is going to be a long project_. "Bella, there are many fish in the sea!"

"But no one is like my Edward."

"Honey, what makes him so special?"

_Well,_ she thinks, _to start off he has 107 years' worth of life experiences and he is my personal ice cube. And of course, who wouldn't want a sparkly boyfriend_. She tells Thomas, "I love his protective nature and his gorgeous bod".

_Oh god sounds like a virgin_. "Bella honey, is there anything else? He doesn't sound so special to me"

_Crap, think, human adjectives_. "Uhhh, well.. he's uggh, caring?" She says unsure.

"That's nice. I'm sure there are a lot of 'caring' men out there. Was this only a body fling?"

Taken aback she exclaimed "What! No, of course not. We were never (glances back and forth and whispers) intimate"

Thomas muffles a laugh at her peculiar response "That's pretty obvious."

Feeling the heat creep up in her cheeks, she looks down and says, "Oh."

"Don't worry, half the guys here don't even know where make-out meadow is."

_MEADOW?_ She takes a deep breath, _calm down Bella, he's only making that up. He doesn't know that was our spot._

"Bella, are you ok? You look even more pale if that's even possible."

"What are you talking about, I'm fine," She said defensively.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I'm serious."

"Uh huh, honey, I think there's something up with you and the meadow."

She looked like a deer in headlights, "No, it's nothing. Anyways, can we talk about something else."

"Someone's touchy!" Thomas responds with sassy jazz hands.

"Well, lunch is almost over and all you've done is insulted me!"

"Girl, I'm just trying to help. Tell you what, give me this week and I'll show you how you should be spending your senior year."

She looks at him nervously then says, "Sure, why not," _at least Charlie would be off my case _she thought.

"Okay, so now that that's settled. I have one question for you"

_Oh great_ she thought ,"Yes?"

"Where's your gal pals?"

"My what?"

"Your friends of the female species."

"Oh, them. Well, let's just say that Jessica and I don't always see eye to eye" _More like Jessica thinks I'm a psychopath after our incident downtown. _

"Okay, anyone else."

"Well, there's Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Those two are inseparable. And don't even get me started on Lauren."

"So I guess it's you and me then."

"Yep."

"So here's my number, I'll find you after school and we can begin operation: Forget You," _a.k.a F.U Eddie._

"Wait…., what?" the bell cut her off. Thomas gets up, waves, and leaves.

"What the hell just happened?" Bella says extremely confused.

**A/N:** Please Review:)


	2. Step One: Shopping

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter and thanks to my fantastic roommate for helping me writing this:) Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Bella walks outside admiring the constant overcast covering Forks. Then all of a sudden she was tugged from behind. Thomas pulled her towards his car and quickly pushed her into the passenger's seat. Surprised by the kidnapping tactics, her defensive actions were delayed. Bella looked around in confusion and sees Thomas sliding into the driver's seat.

"I don't appreciate being manhandled, Thomas," Bella responded as he drives away. "I'm pretty sure you just kidnapped me!"

"Sorry Bella I know that I'm taking drastic measures, but WE are going shopping!" Thomas says.

"Don't I get a say in this?" she asked incredulously. _I really didn't think that this guy was serious._

"Nope. You gave up that right when you agreed to be a part of my operation at lunch."

"Oh." _Crap_, she thought, _maybe I'll just go along with it he seems slightly unstable._

"We need to work on your conversation skills."

She just smiled and nodded before looking out at the scenery.

Thomas turns on the radio. On comes the "Sexy and I Know It" song by LMFAO. He instantly turns it up and sings. "Come on Bella! This is your song!"

"Thomas, both hands on the wheel!" she shouts as he moves to the beat.

"Seriously Bella? Girl look at that body! I work out!" he reverts to head bobbing.

Bella looks over at him wide-eyed and uncomfortable, leaning as close to the door as she can.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Thomas continues to sing along, trying to get Bella into it. "What….!" he added, bopping to the beat.

"I'm sexy and I know it! Com'on Bella! You know it!" Bella rolled her eyes at his over the top enthusiasm. _It's like a man version of Alice,_ she thought.

Then when he begins wiggling she gets beet red and ducks down. _My god, I hope no one see me_, she thought.

The rest of the ride doesn't get any better. More songs by Niki Minaji and Pitbull play. She listened in wonder at the odd assortment of voices on the apparently popular radio station. Thankfully he was finally pulling up to the only clothing store in Port Angeles.

Thomas got out of the car and waited for Bella and then realized she is still sitting with her arms crossed in the passenger seat like a petulant child. "Bella, we made it this far, now you are going to get your sorry whiny butt in that store," he says just as stubbornly.

_Ok, think Bella. If I pretend like I'm getting out of the car I can make a run for it. I can take him; after all I do run with vampires. _She opened the door and started to get out while Thomas stood tapping his foot impatiently. She paused, her eyes darting between him and the car and before she could do anything he blocked her path.

"Girl, don't even think about it. This is for your own good." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the entrance with her feet dragging across the pavement. "Ok, we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Fine," she said petulantly and snatched back her arm. She stalked ahead of him grumbling about something. She stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was going.

"Let's see, where to start…" Thomas mused as he took in what she was wearing. She had on a plain black hoodie and baggy jeans. Her hair was down in a scraggly mess and she wore beat up old Nike shoes. Her nails were bitten down to the stub and she wore no makeup.

Bella was uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her, scrutinizing her appearance. He was circling around her like a predator and its prey, a lion and its lamb.

_She looks even worse than Katy Heron before the Plastics give her a makeover,_ Thomas thought. "Ok, let's start with -. (he comes up with nothing so proceeds to ask) Do you own a skirt? How about skinny jeans?"

She stares at him with glazed over eyes.

"I'll take that as a no. Okay hun, follow me." He leads her over to the women's section when someone calls his name.

"Thomas! Oh my god weren't you just here Saturday?" she said enthusiastically.

"Sheryl! How are you girl?" he leaves Bella among the skirts and dresses looking confused. He gives Sheryl a hug. Then he slowly pulls away leaving his hands on her shoulders and giving her a once over, admiring her ensemble. "I love your scarf!"

"Why thank you Thomas, it's from the winter collection" she said pleased.

"It really brings out your hazel eyes!"

"Oh Thomas, your too kind." Her voice lowers "By the way, who is that girl surreptitiously lurking over there," she says pointing in Bella's direction.

Thomas sighs, "My next project."

"Well, good luck," she says with a smirk. "Holler if you need me hun."

"I will," he says turning to the disheveled young woman standing awkwardly between the girly clothes.

He walks over to her and directs her to the chairs outside the dressing rooms "I'll be back" and Bella begrudgingly plops down on the unwelcomingly Edward-less chairs.

Thomas walks over to the clothing racks and starts snatching clothes left and right. He would pause, shake his head, and grab something else. He walks over to Bella with a mountain of clothes in his arms and says "go".

She sighs before slowly standing up and walking into the nearest dressing room with the clothes. She comes out a few minutes later with a skimpy dress on. She kept pulling on the hem of the dress that was revealing her ridiculously white legs. She slowly looks up at Thomas.

"Whoa. Where did that nice hourglass figure come from? I sure didn't see it in those baggy pants and sweatshirt."

Her face turned cerise as she is deeply embarrassed in the girly attire. "So…., what do you think?"

"I think it works," he says giving her one more glance, and then harshly demanded, "Next."

She was taken aback by his cavalier attitude.

Annoyed by her lack of response Thomas urges her by saying, "chop chop, I haven't got all day."

She goes in and comes back out a few more times with either his dismissal or approval until they go through all of his selections. Eventually the duo proceeds to the jeans and shirts. Thomas repeats his previous way of collecting items for Bella to try on. She comes out of the dressing room fidgeting with the low cut sweater.

"Bella, that fits fine. Stop fidgeting and have some confidence!"

"God Thomas, don't you have anything nice to say," she replied with aggravation.

"I don't need any of your piss poor attitude," Thomas says waggling his finger in a z formation. "I'm just trying to help you."

Bella looks down, recoiling into her shell of self pity.

"Now don't you go back in that shell!" Thomas approaches the retreating Bella. "Please just try on one more thing, you just need to work with me for this week. Then you can go back to your plain and baggy outfits." _Like hell you will,_ Thomas thought, _I am going to fix you up nice and good_.

She looks at him and says "okay, well we're almost done right?"

"Yeah, we just have to look at jewelry and shoes," he says quickly, shoving her into the dressing room.

Bella then wasted no time in getting approval on the last shirt and jeans pair. Soon enough they left the clothing area with arms full and head toward accessories. Eventually, Thomas found the perfect boots and the right, non-clunky, jewelry that fit well with her newly acquired clothes.

It was nearing dinner time when Thomas pulled up to Bella's house. Slowly they began unloading the large amount of shopping bags. Charlie just pulled up the drive as the duo lugged the last load into the house.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said, exasperated. His daughter still had the remnants of depression about her after that good-for-nothing, abnormally tranquil boyfriend left. Why on earth was she so attracted to him and clung to him like a spider-monkey, he had no idea. Today was the day he was going to do it. He was going to drop the bomb, knock some sense into his zombie of a daughter.

"Hi Charlie," Bella managed. _Oh great_, she thought, _he looks like the bearer of bad news_.

"Whose sleek silver car is that in the driveway?" Charlie asked, while thinking_, it sure as hell isn't Jake's_.

"That'd be mine sir," said Thomas, who just came down the stairs.

Charlie took pause before answering, taking in his new house guest. "Who are you exactly? And secondly why did you just come from my daughter's room?"

"I'm Thomas Snicket, I just started at Bella's high school at the beginning of the semester. Well sir, I took your daughter shopping this afternoon and I was just bringing the last of her bags into her room."

_He seems nice enough,_ Charlie thought. _Definitely not in Bella's playing field, but who am I kidding she needs friends. Also, he seems to be radiating energy, kinda like Alice_.

"Do I know your folks Thomas? I'm on the Forks' PD," Charlie asks.

"Actually, sir, my father's just joined the force."

"Really? So, your Richie's son?"

"Yep, through and through!"

"That's nice, do you have any siblings?"

"No sir."

"Oh, well that's alright not many of the other kids here do either," and an awkward silence follows.

Bella looks around the kitchen, the conversation wasn't that interesting. _It was dark outside, the dishes needed to be cleaned, and there wasn't much on our fridge, _she thought. _OH, wait! There's a magnet_, Bella then begins to scrutinize the magnet. It was green and shaped like an E. _Oh e, how dare you taunt me by reminding me of my lost love._ Edward related images then flood her mind.

_Wow, way to be awkward Charlie,_ Thomas thinks, and stares intently at the man focused on the floor. _Whoa, that is one heck of a mustache. I wonder how he keeps it so finely groomed?_ He glances at Bella who is keenly fixated on the fridge. Thomas wonders, _maybe Bella's really hungry, she didn't eat much at lunch_. _It's not like you can tell if she does eat because you can't even see her body through that blob of clothing she's wearing_.

_Yowsa!_ Charlie thought _that was not my best transition. Quick, what's another topic for discussion. Hey, I can talk about the new point .45 gun, no wait, that's not something to talk about with teenagers. Good lord what do I do? I don't do small talk and this is exactly why. I hope Bella will eat the lasagna in the oven. Is it even cooking? I don't smell anything. Geez, I forgot to take my boots off again, now there's gonna be mud everywhere._

Then Charlie asks smiling, "so, how ya liking Forks?"

"Definitely not as sunny as California!" Thomas is concerned with the weird grin coming across Charlie's face and thinks that he should get going, _these small town folk are selcouth._

"OH Bella used to live in Arizona, where the sun thrives, it took her a while to get used to it here," Charlie responds and looks meaningfully at Bella.

"Yeah, there's always an overcast, I've noticed," Bella throws out there.

Thomas thinks, oh man, this girl has serious problems. He says, "Yeah, like today."

"Yep," she says.

While Thomas and Bella are having their sad excuse of a conversation, Charlie is thinking about cornering his daughter who has been quickly spiraling out of control. _Okay, so how exactly can I bring up Jake in the conversation. I need to do it now because she'll just avoid me after that boy leaves_.

Thomas continues by asking Bella, "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Well, you're staring intently at the fridge."

"OH," Bella responds and then pauses. _Gosh he reads me too well,_ she thought. "Uh, well, yeah I guess so."

"Good!" Charlie exclaims, "There's lasagna in the oven!"

"I knew I smelled something fantastic Mr. Swan!" _what a brown-noser_, Charlie thought.

"Don't get yourself too worked up kid, it's from a box."

"Great dad, I can't wait to eat," Bella says in a monotonous voice.

_Just go for it you have nothing to lose_, Charlie says to himself. "You need to see Jake. He really needs you."

Bella looks up, waiting for her father to continue his spiel. It looked to her as though he has been commiserating on the perfect moment to approach the subject for too long.

"Who is Jake?" Thomas asked, hmmmm, _another man for her lonely, broken heart? Or does he have abs? Cuz I sure like'm with a nicely packed torso._

Charlie is the one that answered Thomas' lingering question. "He's a friend of the family that Bella has not contacted recently, even though he really needs the company."

"Dad, he doesn't want to see me," Bella said, thinking of their last encounter.

"Now, I don't want to hear any of that. You need to see him, that's the end of it."

"Dad…" she whines.

"Bella. Jake is your friend. He hasn't left. You have to go to him. If you don't go there this week, I'll take you there myself." Charlie wasn't messing around.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Swan," Thomas ventured, "I can take her to go see Jake."

Relieved and a bit excited, Charlie responded in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem. Bella and I are hanging out all week. She can just show me where he lives."

During their exchange, Bella's mind is whirling. _Wait hang out the whole week? I believe that is a little bit more than I can handle. I need my alone time. He seems filled with a bit more energy than I can stand for long periods of time._

"That would be wonderful Thomas!" Charlie exclaimed, embracing the boy awkwardly. This show of emotion and {closeness} was a bit unsettling for everyone in the room.

_Wait….. WHAT? My dad hugging another dude? He's known him for like five minutes and he accepting Thomas so much more than Edward, who he knew for quite a few months. Bella felt indignant._

Charlie thought that thank goodness that boy found her; she needs some serious human contact. Oh! I should hide that Wuthering Heights book from her. It's not helping her cause.

Thomas looks at the clock, "I'm sorry Mr. Swan, but I have to go. My mom's expecting me for dinner soon."

"Oh, okay. Well then, I guess I'll see you later?" Thomas nods his head while pondering the idea of exiting through the window next time. That conversation was just painful.

The trio awkwardly makes their way towards the front door. Thomas goes to his car leaving Bella and her father at the door, watching his every move. As he pulls away there's a creepy synchronized hand wave.

Thomas smiled and waved back, taking note of their oddly still stances and eerily pale skin. A theory was beginning to form. _Oh I'll just google-it later_ he thought as he sped off.

**A/N:** Please Review! Btw, did anyone catch the Wicked reference?


	3. Step Two: Talking

I don't own Steph's characters, only Thomas:) Thanks for favoriting, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Bella wakes up to buzzing. She groggily got up and snatched the blinking phone. There were a few texts from Thomas.

First one: 'Get up! Embrace the day!'

Second: 'Don't forget to put on the outfit that I conveniently laid out for you yesterday.'

Third: 'Btw I'll be over at 7:15 to pick you up!'

Bella thought, _this is going to be a LONG week_. _Oh NO_! The clock read 6:50. G_osh, I guess I'll just skip breakfast, showering is more important, _she decided.

Bella stared at the clothes. They were bright colors. At least the red scarf was definitely out of her comfort zone, but the faded jeans and sweater seemed doable. She begrudgingly slipped into the outfit, it was more of a convenience to jump into the clothes rather than go through her closet when she was already running late.

As the sweater fit snuggly around her neck and she pulled her hair out, the doorbell rang. About to yell 'just a minute', she was beat by Charlie. She heard his booming voice, "Well, hello Thomas, it's nice to see you again, so soon."

"Nice to see you too Chief. Is it alright that I call you that?" Thomas replied.

Charlie returned Thomas' response with an awkward smile and closed the front door, inviting him in. "That's fine!" Charlie said. "Bells, Thomas is here!"

Bella quickened her pace, not wanting the intrusive boy to linger in the same room with her father any longer. She hastily swiped a brush through her hair and bounded down the stairs.

Charlie takes a good look at his daughter and struggles to find the right words to describe her appearance. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or have her revert to those drabby clothes she's been living in since that ungrateful twit left her. "Wow you look different today!"

Thomas added, "Yeah, if by different you mean brand-spanking good, courtesy of moi." He gestured at himself, grinning brilliantly, feeling satisfied.

Bella rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Thanks dad. Come on Thomas, let's go!" Bella walked toward him pushing him towards the door.

Soon enough the duo was in the car filled with silence.

Thomas broke the ice, "So Bella, what does your dad think about your behavior these last few months?"

"Well Charlie and I argued about it before and he was all like oh I'm going to send you back to your mom because you're obviously not doing well here. So I broke down and went to hang out with Jessica. We went to Port Angeles and well I thought I knew this one guy on a motorcycle, so I kinda of just jumped on and sped off. Shortly I returned. Jessica I think is now scared of me. So that's why the hanging out with friends hasn't been part of my agenda as of late."

Thomas just looked at the girl beside of him. _Oh man she deludes herself into precarious situations when she's sober, now I'm slightly terrified to see what happens when I take her to a party,_ Thomas thought. "Wait….. what?"

Bella stared out the window, embarrassed. "That's one of the reasons I've kept to myself lately."

"Really, what are the other reasons besides Edward?"

"Uhhhh…." Bella started, "I think it's just mostly him and maybe the others look at me weird. I think Jessica told them about our misadventure."

"Oh, well that's understandable hun, you have kind of went off the deep end. But we're going to change that. Today you shall have conversations with them."

"Hold on, whoa there Thomas. I don't know about that."

"Bella, how do you expect to have a fantastic senior year if you don't talk to anyone but me?"

"I was doing fine."

Thomas looks at Bella, "Really? You think you were doing fine. You were sitting at lunch waiting for your ex-boyfriend to return when I met you. Didn't he leave a few MONTHS ago? Come on who are you kidding?"

Bella took a deep breath, _man this guy is really getting to me,_ she thought. _Well I guess the fact that I'm completely lost without Edward is pretty obvious to everyone, but still don't they understand. I loved him_.

Her response wasn't needed as they had just rolled into the parking lot of the school and Bella had already unbuckled. As soon as the car stopped she bolted. Bella didn't calm down until she was sitting in her English classroom.

Mike saw the dressed up Bella and he oogled and oggled at the newly reformed woman sitting across from him. It took a minute of adjustment before he braved a conversation, "You look nice today Bella!"

Bella looked up at the golden retriever before her. _Oh, I guess he expects a response,_ she thought, _man why doesn't the bell ring when you want it to_? "Thanks Mike." She looked at the clock, willing it to move faster.

"I saw you talking to the new kid yesterday. What do you think of him?"

"He's….uhhhh…. nice."

"Yeah. Well, he's definitely something. Just don't get too attached, I don't think he's your type."

Bella whipped her head around and glared at Mike. He reminded her of a berated puppy. "I know that, thanks for the heads up. It's funny that you said that because I thought you were more his type."

Bella turned back her focus to her school books. Mike's mouth remained opened as he sat bewildered at her comment. The bell saved her from a backlash. She spent the rest of the morning lost in her thoughts and avoiding conversations. There seemed like there were more today, especially directed at her new outfit. _It must really be something,_ she thought, _I guess I'll have to thank Thomas later, though I don't really enjoy the attention_.

Thomas scoured the cafeteria. That girl wasn't going to get away from him that quickly, he wasn't giving up. Amazingly enough she was heading directly towards him, standing up slightly straighter, he noticed.

"Hello there," Thomas addressed the nervously fidgeting Bella.

"Hi, so where do you want to sit?" Bella asked though she knew she wasn't going to like his choice because it wasn't going to be the Cullen's table. Bella just let out a sigh as he motioned to the table with Jessica, Mike, and Angela.

The duo approached the gang. Bella started off, "Hi guys."

Angela smiled, "Hey Bella, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Pretty good. Why don't you two grab a chair, there's plenty of room!" They took two chairs between Angela and Mike. Thomas sat between Mike and Bella. _This will be interesting,_ she thought.

The rest of the group already situated at the table just stare at Bella, confused by her sudden interest in talking to them.

Mike decided to take an interest in the new guy seated next to him. Addressing Thomas, he asked, "So what's your name?"

"Thomas. What's yours?"

"Mike." They both nod their heads in unison and smile awkwardly. "So…."

Angela spoke up, "Thomas how are you liking Forks so far?"

Thomas replied, "It's okay."

"Yeah, you'll get used to this weather after a while."

"The overcast is permanent," Eric added.

Bella pipes in, "I've noticed. It was a big difference from where I used to live."

Thomas glanced at the teens at the lunch table. He couldn't believe how awkward they all were. All they talk about is the weather. Conversation booster is majorly needed, so he jumped in, "So what do ya'll do for fun around here?"

Jessica speaks up, "Well, I prefer to go to the mall. But that's in Port Angeles."

"Yeah, that's where there is actually stuff to do. Forks doesn't have very many exciting attractions," said Tyler.

"We go to La Push when the weather's good," Mike added.

"What's La Push?" Thomas asked.

"It's the beach on the Reservation, not too far away."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"It's over by where my friend Jake lives," Bella told him. Conversation stopped. No one knew what to say after that. _I give her props for trying_, Thomas thought, _though she is a conversation killer_.

"So," Lauren joined the conversation after giving many envious glances at Bella's newly acquired scarf. "Bella, how's Edward? Have you heard from him lately?"

Thomas glanced at Bella who looked like a deer in headlights. Thomas faced the smirking Lauren, "Does it look like she has? She's trying to forget him, nice job."

Lauren was stunned, _had he just said that to her? OMG! What a jerk!_ She responded, "Whatever," and waved it off.

Angela decided to brave another less confrontational topic of conversation, "So, Jessica, when's the party you were talking about earlier?"

Excited to talk, Jessica quickly replied, "Well, It's going to be Friday at my place. By the way you are all invited." She looked at Thomas and Bella and smiled, "Even you two can come! It'll be fun!"

Bella glanced at Thomas who was grinning. Oh god, I can see the wheels clicking in his brain. This is going to be an interesting week.

Thomas accepted the invite, "Bella and I would love to go!" He murmured to her, "Don't we!"

"Great!" Jessica exclaimed. From then till the bell rang she continued to talk about her preparations and other party stuff.

Departing was even more uncomfortable with awkward handshakes and hugs among the teens. Everyone trickled out of the cafeteria, but Thomas and Bella were slow.

He said, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and responded begrudgingly with a "no, I guess not."

"You did fine and we even got invited to a party!"

"Yeah, like Charlie would let me go to a party," Bella stated.

"Hun, he wants you to enjoy yourself. I think he'll be fine with you going."

They were now outside the classrooms. Thomas turned before walking in, "Meet me by the car after school I HAVE to meet this infamous Jake."

Bella agreed and went to class. _Well, I hope Jake's not too busy this afternoon,_ she thought as she faced another class with Mike staring at her uncomfortably.

A/N: Please Review! Interaction with Jake next chapter!:)


	4. Step Three: Jake

Sorry it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 4**

The music from the top 40s radio station filled the car, while Bella was giving directions to Thomas. All she could think about was how Jake was going to respond her new friend. Thomas focused on the windy roads with cliffs.

"Just pull up here," Bella directed him to park next to the rabbit.

"That's a cool looking car," Thomas said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks!" said a deep voice. Bella jumped at the sound and turned around to see a shirtless Jake coming up the path. _Man, does he ever wear a shirt_? she wondered.

_OH mama,_ Thomas thought, when he saw the abs glistening with sweat. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I actually fixed her up!" Jake told Thomas. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"Good."

"Who's your friend?"

"Ohh," Bella replied, "This is my friend Thomas. He's giving me a lift to come see how you're doing."

Jake holds out his hand and approaches Thomas, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jake!"

Thomas smiles, holding out his hand in reply, "The pleasure is all mine."

The handshake lingers, and Jake quickly pulls away and addresses Bella, "So what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I just came to see you. We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, we definitely haven't. You haven't returned any of my calls, I was getting worried," Jake says, trying to stare deeply in her soul, but she's looking at the ground.

"At the house yesterday Chief mentioned that she hasn't been out to see you since Edward left and I volunteered to bring her," Thomas interrupted, he knew Bella wasn't a fountain of information.

Jake looked at Thomas in a new light, _he was an angel that brought Bella back to him_. "Thanks pal," Jake says while giving him a pat on the back and smiles, "This girl never seems to want to get out of the house but you finally did it. Now that my friend is an accomplishment."

Bella on the other hand was no surprise in her own world. After Thomas said "Edward", she was looking off into the woods, thinking of their "spot". _Oh, how can Thomas just say his name so nonchalantly_, Bella wondered, slightly irritated at the lack of sympathy he had towards her.

Both guys turn and look at Bella. Jake whispers, "So how much do you want to bet she's thinking of him right now?"

Thomas replies, "That has to be a rhetorical question, look at her face right now, what else has she actually thought about in the last couple months."

"True that my friend, true that," Jake responds with another pat.

"Can you help me with something this week?" Thomas began, "I know we don't really know each other but I can tell you care deeply for her and we both want to get her out of the "Edward" funk."

"Sure, I'd do anything to help Bella!"

"Okay well you see, this week I'm showing her how much fun she can have without him and how being a senior is totally and completely AWESOME!"

"I'm down with that," Jake replies, "So what does that entail?"

"Well… I'm trying to boost her confidence, do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe do something about her reacting to using his name?"

"Yeah, like Edward desensitization?"

"Perfect!" Jake exclaims, giving Thomas a high-five. "Dude, she doesn't even have a clue what we're talking about."

Thomas laughs and calls her, "Bella!"

Nothing.

Jake tries, "BELLA! EARTH TO BELLA!"

Bella vaguely hears voices, but chooses to ignore them. Looking up at the sky, she notices the clouds creeping over the sun ever so slowly. _That's interesting_, she thought, _I didn't see the sun earlier. I wonder if they knew it was coming out today? _Bella turns around and notices Thomas and Jake shouting and waving at her. _What the heck?_

"Guys what's the matter?" She asked, completely bewildered.

They glance at each other, both thinking, _she really has no idea, does she_?

Jake answers, "Oh nothing, we were just trying to get your attention. We uh," looks at Thomas, "We we're going to walk on the beach. Wanna come?"

"Oh, okay," Bella looks between the two of them, a little confused about the grins on their faces. _What did I miss? _Bella waves it off and walks over to them slowly.

The trio begins their trek to the beach. There's something going on between them, Bella notices. Since neither of the guys were breaking the silence, she decided to ask them a question that has been weighing on her mind. "Did you guys notice the clouds?"

Both turn around and stare at Bella. Thomas asked "What?"

"Well, have you looked at the sky today?"

"No," Jake replied firmly. "It doesn't change."

Bella looked at the boy in disbelief, "Wait…. What are you talking about? You can totally tell it's less cloudy than yesterday."

That's the last straw for Thomas, "GIRL, are you serious right now? Are you thinking about becoming a meteorologist?"

"No…."

"Well then I don't want to hear ONE more word about the WEATHER!" He shouts turning towards the beach and begins walking at a quick pace.

Bella looks at Jake and they shrug. Then they catch up to Thomas, who has no idea where he's going. Eventually they reach the beach, there was no more conversation en route.

While taking a nice stroll, Jake starts to question Bella about her well-being, "So Bella what have you been up to lately?"

Bella looks at the sand. _Man, my footprints are so small compared to theirs, _she thought_. Wow, how can I really answer his question truthfully without letting him know I've being doing pretty crappy alone. He really won't appreciate the motorcycle incident. He'll think I'm crazy._

Thomas notices her deep contemplation and lack of response, so decides to fill in Jake. "Well she really hasn't been up to too much lately, except reading Wuthering Heights for the tenth time."

Bella looks up to see the deep emotion in Jake's face. Jake tells her, "You know you could have come over here any time you wanted."

She looks down ashamed. "Well, I was drowning in my misery because I couldn't function without him," Bella says slowly and dramatically.

"Edward…"Jake begins.

"Don't say his name!" Bella snaps.

Jake grabs Bella by the shoulders and shouts "get over him!"

Thomas just watches this interaction with fascination like a kitten with a ball of yarn.

"But I can't! You don't understand!" Bella whines.

"What is there to understand? You and Edward just weren't meant to be."

"We were going to be together FOR-EVER!" she exclaims.

Thomas looks at Bella, "Really? I think you're being a little dramatic hun."

Appalled at the accusation she scoffs, "Uh, no I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You know there are more important things in the world than Edward and your failed relationship with him. So as of now you are not going to freak out over his name anymore, deal," Thomas tells her.

Bella's thoughts were all over the place. _Maybe if I just say yes the topic will be dropped and the sooner his invasion into my life will be over. Or I can say no and continue being stubborn about thinking of him. But Jake looks so …._

Jake's anger was reaching a boiling point. _This punk had ripped Bella apart and left her completely deluded that he'll come back. She wasn't listening to anyone or even trying to live an enjoyable life. Bella needs to get over his name because that is the first step to moving on. Then I can be here to comfort her and she'll see WE are meant to be._

Thomas was frustrated with the ridiculously stubborn girl in front of him. _Denial was all she knew. She was not going to get out of this acting like a little child._

Finally, Bella spoke, "I guess I'll try not to freak out about his name anymore."

Thomas quickly asks, "What's HIS name?"

"Edward," she replied softly.

Jake chose to jump in, "Sorry I don't believe I heard you Miss Swan."

"Edward!" Bella shouts rolling her eyes at the grins on the others' faces.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Thomas said, "Well I think that's all, it's getting kind of chilly. Do you want to head back Bella?"

"Yeah, okay I do have school work to do," Bella replies.

"Well that's settled, let's go this way," Jake directs them back to the cars from the beach.

While walking back conversation topics ran dry. So eventually it was Bella that spoke up.

"I wonder if it's going to rain," Bella wondered out loud.

Thomas does a forehead slap, "Bella, really?"

"What?" she says looking at Thomas incredulously.

"Weather, I thought we've already discussed that you should not talk about it at all. Didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replies like a sullen child.

"Okay. So that means we won't have to go over this again."

"NO we won't. Sorry I shall think before I speak next time."

"Good."

Jake meanwhile is just laughing to himself. Thomas reminded him of a parent reprimanding their child. _This week was definitely going to be one for the books_, he thought.

Awkward hugs before departing were over and the pair was driving back into Forks. Thomas for once wasn't saying too much and Bella was relieved. Ripped from enjoying the wonderful landscape by her phone buzzing, Bella quickly picks it from her bag. It was a message from Angela.

'Hey Bella! It was gr8t hanging out with you at lunch 2day. I've missed your company lately! We should hangout this week before the party!'

Ever inquisitive Thomas asked Bella to read the text. It was unusual for her to be getting any. He was kind of curious if it could be from Jake.

"So, are you going to reply?" he asked.

"Hold your horses! I'm trying to come up with a response!"

"Jeeesh! I was just making sure you were saying yes and inviting her over tomorrow afternoon."

Bella eyed Thomas. He looked deadly serious. There was no way she was going to get out of it, EVER.  
>"Yeah, that sounds good."<p>

'I had fun too! Want to hang out tomorrow at my place?' she texted.

'Okay, after school alright?' Angela quickly replied.

'Yeah that'll work!'

'Okay cool! Talk to you at school tomorrow!'

'K, bye.' Bella finished the conversation.

"Whoo!" Thomas exclaims, "You made a playdate!"

Bella glares at him. "Yep," she responds and continues to watch the scenery pass by.

**A/N:** Please review!


	5. Step Four: Girls Day

Hey! Sorry it's been a while! But I hope you enjoy it! Its really long! I don't own the Twilight characters!

**Chapter 5**

It was Wednesday morning. The birds were chirping and the sky was grey. Charlie was on his second cup of coffee, waiting for his little girl to come downstairs. She had changed a lot since Monday. She has a friend, new clothes, and has spoken to Jake. Life was good.

"Dad!" Bella finally got his attention.

"Sorry Bells, I was lost in my own thoughts. Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were planning on going to the store soon because we're almost out of milk," she said, like a teenager.

"Um, yeah, I guess I can."

"Okay, good," she starts to leave, but quickly turns around and asks, "Is it alright if Angela comes over to hang out later?"

Charlie almost choked on his coffee because he was so surprised at this request. _Appear nonchalant,_ he thought, "Yeah, that's fine. Just not too late, you have your school work."

"Of course dad," Bella replies. There's an insistent honking heard from outside. Bella grabs her lunch and gives her dad a fast hug. "Thanks! See you later!"

"See ya!" Charlie bid his daughter adieu.

The ride to school was uneventful. Thomas played more hip music and Bella ignored him except to tell him that Charlie was fine with Angela coming over. The morning flew by for each of them because neither talked much to the other students, though Bella did get some complements on her new attire. Eventually it was lunch and all of them were at the table in the cafeteria like the previous day.

"So Thomas," Mike began, "What do your folks do?"

"Well, my dad works at the police department and my mom is an accountant."

"Cool bro," Eric said.

Angela leaned over to Bella, "I can't wait to hang out later!"

"Me either!" Bella replied with real enthusiasm. _At least Thomas wouldn't be bombarding my entire day_, she thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessica asked. She had just returned from the bathroom.

"Oh," Bella looked at an equally petrified Angela. "Uh, well, you see.."

"We're hanging out this afternoon," Angela quickly inputted for Bella's lack of words.

"Really? That's sounds like fun! What are you doing?" Jessica asked, interested and a little taken aback that she wasn't invited.

"Well, we haven't planned anything specific. She was just going to come over to my house after school."

"Sweet! I know what _we_ can do," Jessica began, "I really need to fix my nail polish, so manis and pedis all the way!"

Bella glanced at Angela, _how should they respond?_ "Sounds like fun!"

"You bet!" Jessica continued. "Oh and I need to take the latest _Seventeen_ quiz, I just haven't had the time lately. We can bake and watch a movie! But not zombies, I like chick flicks!"

"Sounds great Jessica!" Bella said.

On the other hand, Thomas wasn't feeling as nervous as Bella. His conversation was going great!

"What sports do you like?"

"Well, I like football and wrestling," Thomas responded. The other guys looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You don't really look like a sport fanatic. Or at least be more interested in like golf or bad mitten," Mike said.

Thomas laughs, "I like watching them. I have fragile bones, so I don't really play any sports."

"Oh," Tyler said.

"That makes so much sense," Mike replied, then continued with the questions. "Okay this has been bothering me. How does your hair stay like that all day?"

"Well, I use this special gel," Thomas replied.

"What's it called?" Mike wondered. "I tried to use some but my hair didn't really work with it."

"It's called super glue."

"Okay, so where do you get that?" Mike asked, intrigued.

"At any local store," Thomas replied, smirking.

"Hold on wait, did you say super glue?" Eric asked. Thomas just nodded his head, he was laughing too hard. Ben and Eric joined in, leaving Mike confused as ever.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked. The girl conversation had dwindled down, now the girls were munching on their lunches.

"Oh, nothing. Thomas was just giving Mike some hair advice," Eric told her.

"Okay," Jessica said looking at them oddly.

Bella asks, "Where's Lauren?"

"She's sick today," Jessica told her.

"Oh," Bella said, thinking_, thank you_.

"Yeah, bummer she'll miss out on our girl time this afternoon!" Jessica announced.

"Yeah, definitely a bummer," Angela commented, making Bella laugh.

Overall the lunch went well, so much so in fact, there was food left on the plates. The conversations were just so riveting!

As the last bell rang, the girls met Bella at her locker. Angela was getting a ride with her, Bella's truck was still at school from Monday. Jessica was just following along like an annoying little bug that wouldn't go away no matter how much you swat at it.

The girls entered the truck, neither was sure what to say. Eventually, Angela began, "So you and Thomas seem pretty close."

Bella nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess as close as you can be for knowing someone for three days." This brought on giggles, which considerably lightened the mood and the awkward silence.

"Hah, well what did he say to you?" Angela wondered how he pulled her from wallowing in self-pity to talk to them and change her attire, "I've missed hanging out with you and he got through to you somehow."

Bella smiled, "Honestly, Thomas just brought some things to my attention." She looked at her friend who was expecting a little more of an explanation and continued, "I'm not going to dwell on …. Edward anymore."

Angela did a doubletake, _did she just say his name? Don't make a big deal about it!_ "Yeah definitely, now we can really enjoy senior year!"

_Thomas is going to be so proud of me,_ Bella thought. "I can't wait!"

Angela changed topics, "So don't you love how Jessica just invited herself along?"

"What else could we expect, it's Jessica."

"True. Now we get to paint our nails and watch chick flicks!" Angela faked excitement in imitation of their bubbly friend.

"Speaking of…" Angela looked and saw Jessica pull up behind them at Bella's house. They get out of the car and freeze. Simultaneously they turn around and see Jessica engrossed in the music, dancing and singing, "Hey! I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"

"Should we disturb her?" Bella asked smirking.

They hear "So, so bad!" and start laughing at her off-key rendition. Angela shakes her head. They slowly approach the front door of her house. Jessica shortly runs up "Hey guys!"

"Hey Jessica, what do you got there?" Angela noticed her bag, while Bella unlocked the door.

"Oh, just some magazines that I got the other day and left in my car along with some new nail polish."

"Wow, are you always this prepared?"

"Well I was a girl scout." Bella rolled her eyes as she invited them in and turned on some lights.

"Really? Lucky us!" Angela set her bag down and slipped off her shoes.

"Right!" Jessica made herself at home and turned toward the kitchen "what have you got to eat?"

"I don't think there's much, we need to go to the store."

"Oh, bummer," Jessica entered the kitchen and sifted through the fridge and pantry anyways.

"I bet you weren't expecting to be catering to miss princess over there," Angela remarked in the living room, getting comfy on the couch.

"Shhh, she's right there!" Bella threw a pillow at her. She approached the meager movie collection. _Blues Brothers, Die Hard Trilogy,_ and_ Shawshank Redemption_ were immediately out of the question. _Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, The Notebook, _and_ Mean Girls_ were the girliest movies she could find. Bella sighed, grabbing them and turning to her friends, this is going to be interesting.

Jessica came in right on cue, "Bella do you have bowls I can put some popcorn in?"

"Yeah," Bella set down the selections and followed her into the kitchen. "I didn't even know we had popcorn."

"Yeah, well it was on the top shelf behind the cereal."

"Oh," Bella pulled out a bowl. "I can get the popcorn, why don't you choose the movie."

"Okay!" Jessica eagerly picked up the pile of movies on the coffee table in the living room. "I can't believe YOU have this! This is like my favorite movie of all time!"

Bella enters with the freshly popped popcorn to see Mean Girls being loaded on the screen. She sighs, really, what was I expecting? "Here's some snacks, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Water."

"I already have a drink, it's on the counter, can you grab it?"

"Sure, be right back."

"About time! We thought you got lost!" Bella raised her eyebrow at her energetic friend, magazine in hand at the edge of the couch.

Angela looked up from painting her finger nails, "It's your turn to take the quiz."

Bella plopped down, "Ask away."

"Okay, first we're taking the one to find your perfect date spot."

"Okay. Bring it."

"Your friends would describe you as: sweet and shy; outgoing and social; spunky and independent; or romantic and earnest?"

"Ummm, sweet and shy." Jessica and Angela readily agree.

"Two: On summer vacation at the beach, you decide to: people-watch on the boardwalk; curl up with some chick-lit; catch up with an old friend; or play a game of volleyball?"

_Well, I really don't go to the beach._ "I guess I'd read."

"Okay, #3. It is your birthday. You are most excited about the: season pass to an art show; gift certificate to your favorite store; gift certificate to Starbucks; or tickets to the state fair?"

"Is there a choice for neither?"

"Nope, pick one!"

"Well…..maybe the gift card to favorite store."

"Cool, me too! 4. A new guy moves next door. The first thing you notice is his: quiet thoughtfulness; easygoing conversation; ability to meet new people easily; or mischievous sense of fun?"

"What the heck?"

"Just answer the question Bella," Angela snickered.

"I think the quiet thoughtfulness would be the first thing I'd notice."

"Yeah, probably. 5. You live by the motto: actions speak louder than words; try a little of everything; keep it simple; seize the day?"

Bella outright laughed at the last one, "I think keep it simple is the most accurate."

"Alright, well, your city style is: Los Angeles: casual hip; New York: trendy; Boston: classic; New Orleans: wild and funky?"

"Boston definitely."

"Next. Your movie character alter ego is: Gabriella Montez from High School Musical; Elizabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean; Elle Woods from Legally Blonde; Allie Hamilton from The Notebook?

"Probably Allie from the Notebook."

"Okay, so to attract the attention of your work crush, you: joke around; casually ask about his day; flirt outrageously; look his way and smile?"

_This is getting more ridiculous by the minute,_ "the last one."

Jessica nodded her head in agreement and continued. "It's not a perfect date unless you: have a deep conversation; make a public appearance together; have an unspoken connection; have a wild time?"

"The unspoken connection."

"Well…. drum roll please!" Angela tapped her hands on the table. "You should go to the movies!"

"Cool. Where did you go Angela?"

"I also got the movies."

"Wow, that's a really telling quiz you've got there Jessica."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Let's watch the movie, then take the other quiz."

"Sounds good to me," Bella secretly hoped they wouldn't have time for another one, they were so frivolous to her. The three girls watched Mean Girls munching on popcorn and painting nails. Bella and Angela laughed at the over dramatic plastics. Jessica just watched with rapt attention.

As soon as the credits rolled on Jessica whipped out the magazine, wasting no time. Bella just sighed and turned on the lights.

"Are you guys ready? This quiz is on Vampires." Bella choked on her drink.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, you know they're really popular with the movies and that one TV Show."

"Oh," Bella tried not to hyperventilate. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah, you're going to find out what you prefer, vamps or werewolves. Let's begin. It's spring break, where are you dying to go? I'll probably head down to the local beach and do some relaxing there. There's nothing like home! Cancun! I love the warm rays, tropical weather, and especially that incredible heat… Vermont! Who needs the warm weather and sunshine? A vacation for me is hitting the slopes."

Angela and Jessica looked at Bella, waiting for her response. "Seriously those are my options?" Jessica nodded. "Well I guess Cancun."

"Hmm, really, interesting. In your free time you are… Reading a book! It's great to catch up on a good novel and explore my imagination. At the gym! I'm a natural athlete and I love to stay in shape! Listening to my radio. I like to stay up-to-date with the latest music!"

"Definitely reading."

"Okay, so it's Friday night and you go on a date. Where do you go? A romantic dinner. It would be great to get some conversation in so we can learn more about our personalities and interests. Indoor rock climbing! I need some adventure and it would be an awesome way to break the ice! A movie! I heard that the latest horror flick is really scary…and it would be great to cuddle up with my crush!"

"Um the dinner sounds nice."

"Your boyfriend surprises you with your dream gift. What does he get you? A beautiful silver bracelet. I've hinted about this for weeks! A dozen long-stemmed red roses. So romantic! A box of chocolates! So delicious! I have a good appetite anyway…"

"The roses."

"Okay, while driving downtown you can be seen sporting… A huge SUV so I can fit all my friends. A sleek sports car. I love the speed! Hopefully I'll get the family's old station wagon. At least it moves right?"

"Well, you see the truck I drive, so I guess the last one."

"If you could pick any actress to play your part in a movie, who would you choose? Alexis Bledel. She's so mysterious…yet incredibly gorgeous! Maybe someone like Cameron Diaz. She's so bubbly, yet really down to earth. Probably Jessica Biel. I envy how adventurous she is."

"Definitely Alexis Bledel."

"Okay, let's see." Jessica paused before revealing her perfect match. "You're a mysterious intellectual that tends to have a mesmerizing effect on others. You have this allure that others find extremely attractive and you expect your significant other to be over-the-top romantic! You deeply care for your loved ones and treat them with great respect. Your grace, love for speed, and interest in reading makes you a perfect fit for a vampire!"

Bella couldn't breathe, her eyes got wide and she froze, aware of the looks she was getting from the girls.

"Are you okay, you look a little pale." Angela leaned over to Bella, resting her hand on her shoulder.

Bella's eyes darted back and forth, she couldn't find any words to say. She was freaking out. _This is no big deal, it's not real, they're talking about hypothetical vampires. Deep breaths._

"Here have some water," Angela handed Bella her cup. She took a slow sip, gaging what to say to explain her odd behavior.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice and sat up. "Sorry, I guess, um, I, uh." She looked around frantically for an inspiration.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice called, he had just entered the house. Searching out the girls.

"Hey Mr. Swan, we're in here!" Jessica directed him.

Charlie entered to see the three of them comfortable in the living room surrounded by empty bowls, nail polish and magazines. Uncomfortable, he looked at his watch.

"Hello Angela," He paused, "Jessica. Having fun?"

"Yes sir!"

He noticed Bella smiling and was content, this was a good idea. "I'm glad you are." Looks at watch again. "I'm guessing you didn't get any homework done."

The girls shook their heads.

"Well, then how about we wrap this up. I don't want you up too late on a school night."

"We actually just finished the movie and the quizzes, so that sounds like a good idea," Jessica got up and gathered her girlie stuff. Angela helped, while Bella grabbed the empty bowls and glasses.

"Oh Angela, I can drop you off at home," Jessica offered as the girls began dressing in their winter attire by the front door.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Let's hit the road!" Jessica looked at her host before heading out the door, "Thanks Bella, that was fun, you know compared to the last movie we saw!"

Bella smiled, glad for her short attention span, she wouldn't dwell on her reaction to 'vampire', but Angela on the other hand. "Hey, well thanks, and I hope we keep doing this. It shouldn't be a onetime thing."

"I agree," they quickly hugged.

"Come on!" Jessica yelled, impatient as ever.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Angela walked away, then stopped. Turning around she added, "By the way, I really like your new outfits!"

"Thanks!" Bella didn't stop grinning or waving until the car was out of sight. She returned to the living room to finish cleaning up, then to the kitchen. Charlie had put away the last of the groceries and was laying out plates for the steaming chicken in the package on the counter.

"Dinner?"

"Yep."

The non-verbose pair grabbed their respective plates and took a seat at the table. Dinner was not an exciting affair and the plates were cleared in no time. Bella retreated to her room, while Charlie lounged on the couch. Each was lost in their own thoughts about the good that came from the social interaction.

**A/N:** Quizzes are from Seventeen magazine online. Oh I don't own any of the movies mentioned either. or that song.


End file.
